Les débilités de Jabura
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: Une journée normale au sein des anciens assassins du CP9. Oui, parfaitement normale… Ou quand Jabura s'ennuie, tous aux abris ! / Recueil de farces, rating évolutif selon l'OS. Spoiler Dressrosa et Punk Hazard.
1. Vivre girafe, manger girafe

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers à Eiichiro Oda, ChocOlive Flamous pour l'idée originale.

**Rating :** K+

**Genre**** :** Général, Amitié, Humour

**NDA ****:** hi, everybody ! Voilà un petit OS pour dire coucou. Ou plutôt une sorte de recueil. Il regroupera les blagues de Jabura sous toutes ses formes. J'ai encore pas mal d'idées en tête mais, pour le moment, je le mets en "complet". Comme j'ai pas mal de travail, il n'est pas dit que j'actualiserai ce recueil régulièrement. En ce qui concerne le rating, il est changeant, donc je mettrai un petit warning au début de chaque OS. Bien, maintenant, je vais pouvoir me mettre à "Waiting" !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la fraicheur de début d'après-midi, un imposant bateau voguait sur l'eau, l'écume se brisait par intermittence sur la coque épaisse, en un grand fracas de gouttelettes éparpillées ; les voiles s'agitaient faiblement sous la poussée du vent. Le soleil pointait timidement son nez, après une matinée mouvementée, prémices d'une belle journée.

Sur le pont avant, les mains sur le bastingage, Lucci observait l'horizon, songeur. Au loin, se découpaient les côtes d'une petite station balnéaire. Ils avaient changé d'itinéraire à la dernière minute et avaient dépassé les falaises de Dressrosa sans s'y arrêter. Nul doute que quelque chose se tramait au royaume des oiseaux. La preuve la plus flagrante leur avait été donnée ce matin-même, avec la parution du journal. La raison qui les avait poussés à passer leur chemin.

Ses cheveux voletant librement au gré du vent, le leader dévia son regard vers le ciel, observant distraitement le passage des nuages. Tout à ses spéculations, ses pensées se tournèrent progressivement vers l'incident de Punk Hazard, réunissant les pièces du puzzle petit à petit. Le délai entre l'évènement de l'île bipolaire et la démission du roi de Dressrosa, Doflamingo, était beaucoup trop court pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple coïncidence.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Monkey D. Luffy avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, il l'avait aperçu sur l'île via les escaméras de Caesar Clown. D'ailleurs, cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que le scientifique n'avait plus donné de nouvelles de son arme chimique. Ce qui voulait probablement dire que le gamin s'en était sorti. Encore une fois…

Un mince sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'ancien assassin. Ce petit était décidément plein de ressources…Tournant le dos à l'océan, Lucci s'engouffra dans le couloir du pont supérieur. Sa veste, posée négligemment sur ses épaules, ondulait au rythme de ses pas. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, ou salon commun, comme aimait à l'appeler Jabura.

En passant devant la cuisine, un bruit de vaisselle l'arrêta. Le repas étant passé depuis un moment, il ne devrait y avoir personne aux fourneaux. Fronçant les sourcils, il passa la tête par la porte, cherchant du regard l'auteur du bruit et… ouvrit imperceptiblement les yeux devant un spectacle… quelque peu singulier.

Affublé d'un tablier à motif de cœurs, Jabura s'affairait à préparer une pâte non-identifiée. Une odeur de pain cuit s'élevait agréablement dans la pièce, titillant son odorat sensible. Sur le plan de travail s'étalait moult ingrédients en tout genre, ainsi qu'un livre de recettes de cuisine. Interdit, Lucci se pinça le bras. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel… Quoi que, venant d'un être aussi imprévisible que Jabura, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Surtout s'il s'ennuie. Dans ces moments-là, tous aux abris, l'ex-leader est intenable.

Décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il toussota légèrement, attirant l'attention de son homologue.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je cuisine, se contenta-il de répondre.

Clair, net, concis. L'homme-léopard leva les yeux au ciel.

-… Ça, je le vois, rétorqua le cadet, agacé. Ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi ?

- Secret. »

… Il finira par lui tirer plus de deux mots, foi de Lucci. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur et retint un claquement de langue agacé à la vue de Jabura nonchalamment adossé au plan de travail, un sourire chafouin trônant sur son visage insolent. Dieu qu'il détestait quand l'homme-loup faisait ça, ce sourire l'horripilait au plus haut point. Un sourire qui clamait clairement : « _Attrape-moi si tu peux, mais saches que je t'aurai avant ! ». _

Avant qu'il ne demande plus d'explications, Jabura s'approcha de lui après s'être sommairement essuyé les mains sur son tablier et claqua des mains bruyamment, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Tu m'excuseras, commença-t-il en poussant l'homme-léopard dans le couloir, mais j'ai aut' chose à faire que d'taper la discute avec toi, Kitty. »

Et sur ce, il claqua la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Seul dans le corridor, Lucci mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que, premièrement, il s'était fait mettre à la porte – pas de la façon la plus classe, de surcroît – et deuxièmement… une minute… Comment il l'a appelé ?!

Sans que son visage ne trahisse la moindre émotion, il se dirigea vers sa destination première : la bibliothèque. Cependant, nul doute que s'il avait eu sa forme féline, ses oreilles se seraient plaquées contre sa tête, trahissant son irritation.

Il avait besoin d'un verre de scotch… avec des glaçons… beaucoup de glaçons…

Un bruissement d'aile l'avertit de l'arrivée d'Hattori, qui se posa sur son épaule avec légèreté avant de lui mordiller affectueusement le lobe de l'oreille en guise de salutation. Il avait senti les ondes négatives de son maître et avait accouru à tire d'aile. Un doux roucoulement résonna dans l'air lorsque Lucci caressa les plumes soyeuses de l'oiseau.

Devant les portes de sa future paix intérieure, l'homme-léopard ne se fit pas prier et poussa le lourd battant en bois massif. S'avançant dans la pièce, il laissa une ouverture afin d'avoir un accès visuel sur le couloir. Quoi que fasse ce satané cabot, le cadet était certain qu'il passerait devant le salon. L'autre corridor menait sur le pont supérieur et, par conséquent, dehors. Et vu le soin qu'apportait Jabura à sa création, c'était certainement pour en faire usage pour quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

S'approchant des rayons, il choisit un livre au hasard puis s'empara de sa bouteille de scotch avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil, à-demi tourné vers l'entrée. Satisfait, il croisa les jambes – on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas – et entama sa lecture, son verre préalablement rempli du liquide ambré. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre…

**.x.**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il parcourait les lignes d'un ouvrage complexe sur la sociabilité en société_._ Dans son large fauteuil, Lucci commençait à s'impatienter et décrochait régulièrement son regard des pages rugueuses pour jeter un œil vers le couloir, tendant subrepticement l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre la démarche chaloupée de Jabura. Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur les intentions de l'homme-loup, finalement… Ce serait bien la première fois…

Soupirant doucement de contrariété, il se leva et remis le livre à sa place dans la foulée. Il avait suffisamment perdu de temps. Il se saisit de son verre pour en avaler le contenu… et s'arrêta dans son geste. Un sourire de triomphe ourla ses lèvres. Quand on parle du loup… Jabura venait de passer en catimini, un objet non-identifié dans les mains. Il s'agissait certainement de sa préparation, à n'en pas douter.

Lucci termina prestement son verre, le reposa sur la table basse et s'engouffra à la suite de l'aîné dans le corridor du bateau, Hattori sur l'épaule. Pressant le pas, il vit une tresse disparaître au détour d'un couloir, en direction de l'arrière du navire. Intrigué, l'homme-léopard suivit son frère d'arme discrètement. Il lui avait semblé voir un sourire en coin sur le visage de l'homme-loup… Le genre de sourire qu'il arbore lorsqu'il est sur le point de faire une sale blague.

Lucci fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il encore inventé ?

Au second croisement, Jabura bifurqua vers les… chambres ? De plus en plus sceptique, le cadet s'arrêta derrière le mur du couloir, à l'abri du regard de l'ex-leader. Apparemment, celui-ci avait senti qu'on le suivait et regardait de tous côtés, à la recherche du pisteur. Après un instant, semblant rassuré, l'aîné continua sa route, ne se doutant pas de la présence du chef sur ses talons.

Lucci poursuivit son enquête, suivant son frère d'arme turbulent étrangement guilleret. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le corridor des chambres, l'homme-léopard se stoppa et épia discrètement Jabura, à l'abri des regards. Celui-ci reprit son chemin avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en particulier : la chambre de Kaku. Le propriétaire du pigeon plissa les yeux.

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir à Kaku ?

Le plus jeune avait eu le dernier tour de garde, cette nuit. Par conséquent, il dormait encore à poings fermés, récupérant ses heures de sommeil perdues. Nul doute qu'il ne serait pas de bonne humeur si on venait à le réveiller maintenant. Kaku a beau être serviable et quelque peu naïf, il n'en reste pas moins effrayant lorsqu'il n'a pas ses heures. À cette pensée, un sourire fleurit sur le visage froid de Lucci. Il observa Jabura entrer dans la pièce, son fameux paquet en main.

Placidement, l'homme-léopard s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras, entreprenant un décompte dans sa tête.

_3… 2… 1…_

« Mais qu'est-ce que… », entendit-il depuis sa cachette.

Un silence suivit, lourd, pesant, accroissant le sourire de Lucci. Soudain, un cri de rage et de fureur mêlée parvint à ses oreilles, agrémenté d'un grand fracas. Un claquement de porte s'éleva dans l'air, suivit de pas précipités.

« JABURA ! »

Hilare, le susnommé passa en trombe devant le leader, sans le remarquer. Riant à gorge déployée, il s'enfuit dans le dédale de couloir, évitant par intermittence des objets volants. Lucci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, observant le dos de l'homme-loup disparaître à un croisement. Ce fut au tour de Kaku d'apparaître devant lui. Jurant et pestant, il courut à la suite de l'importun, les cheveux en bataille, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple pantalon noir, lançant tout ce qui avait le malheur de tomber entre ses mains, ses pieds nus résonnant sur le parquet du bateau.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dises ?! »

Seul un rire lui parvint du fond du corridor. Neutre, l'homme-léopard attendit que les injures et les rires se fassent plus lointains avant de sortir de sa cachette. Avec élégance, il entra dans la chambre du cadet. Du peu qu'il avait vu, il lui avait semblé que Jabura ne détenait pas le paquet lorsqu'il était sorti. Donc…

Lucci fit un tour de la pièce, cherchant le colis du regard. Il le trouva sans peine, posé sur le lit, à moitié déballé. Repoussant les couvertures d'un revers de main, il se saisit du paquet pour y jeter un œil. Un sourire orna ses lèvres. Un petit mot accompagnait le sachet.

Jabura était un être profondément exaspérant et horripilant mais… il devait bien l'avouer, ce cabot avait un sacré sens de l'humour quand il ne passait pas son temps à se battre ou à mentir.

Amusé, il regarda le gâteau qui trônait dans ses mains. De taille moyenne, Jabura lui avait donné la forme singulière d'une… girafe. Mais, si ça n'avait été que ça… Le plus singulier n'était pas tellement sa forme. C'était plutôt la garniture très originale. L'homme-loup avait enseveli la pâtisserie sous de multiples verdures, passant du cresson au persil. Lucci lâcha un petit rire et relut le mot qui accompagnait cette petite blague sucrée.

« _Pour bien grandir, mange cinq salades par jour._ »

* * *

Fini ! J'espère que ce petit recueil vous plaira. Et si vous avez des critiques ou que vous voulez vous plaindre de l'attente de "Waiting", vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Sur ce, je m'envole sur mon olivemobile. A plus !


	2. Jamais deux sans trois

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers à Oda, ChocOlive Flamous pour l'idée originale.

**Rating :** T

**Genre**** :** Général, Amitié, Humour, Romance

**NDA ****: **ami(e)s du jour, bonjour, ami(e)s du soir, bonsoir ! Voici un second OS sur les farces de Jabura. Cette fois-ci, un rating légèrement plus élevé, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je n'en dis pas plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

L'air était frais en ce début de soirée. Accoudé au bastingage, Kaku observait les allées et venues des marins sur les nombreux pontons du port de Minyo. Au nord, l'astre solaire disparaissait déjà derrière l'immensité de l'océan. Le ciel s'était peint de multiples couleurs pastelles, le temps d'un crépuscule éphémère et perpétuel.

Tranquille, le cadet du groupe respirait les embruns de la mer, suivant distraitement du regard les silhouettes qui s'activaient à grands renforts de cris. Il apprécia la caresse légère du vent sur son visage, ses mèches bouclées s'agitant au gré de la brise. Paisible, il attendait.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils avaient accosté l'île. Le besoin de se ravitailler les avait obligés à faire une brève halte dans leur périple. Prudent, le groupe avait fait profil bas, évitant les patrouilles des marines, bien que peu nombreuses sur cette petite île du Nouveau Monde. Lui, il était resté à bord, c'était son tour de garde. Aussi, Kaku s'occupait comme il pouvait, attendant impatiemment le retour de ses compagnons.

Penchant la tête par-dessus la rambarde, il observa son reflet dans les remous de l'eau, son visage rendu tantôt net, tantôt flou par le mouvement régulier des vagues. Hypnotisé, il croisa les bras et y enfouit son menton, le regard perdu dans les volutes d'écume.

Lorsqu'il était seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ses souvenirs. Ses pensées se tournaient immanquablement vers la ville aquatique et ce qu'avait été sa vie durant cinq années. En tant qu'assassin – pardon, ex-assassin –, il n'avait aucun remord. Mais, parfois, il se surprenait à penser qu'il aurait aimé faire ses adieux d'une autre… manière. De vrais adieux.

« Et bien alors, jeune homme, on broie du noir ? »

Surpris, Kaku releva la tête et jeta un œil sur le pont. Des rires l'aidèrent à localiser l'origine de la voix dans la pénombre du soir. Sur sa droite, assises sur des caisses de marchandises, trois jeunes femmes l'observaient en gloussant. Habillées de manière… équivoque, elles lui faisaient de petits signes, l'invitant à les rejoindre.

« Viens, mon mignon, on ne va pas te manger, minauda l'une d'elles, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres.

- Je…Euh No-… Non merci, mesdemoiselles », bafouilla aimablement le pauvre roux, le rose aux joues.

Des rires cristallins lui répondirent, augmentant ses rougeurs. _Miaou, un petit timide_, entendit-il parmi les éclats de voix féminines. Mal à l'aise, il s'écarta du bastingage, préférant se rendre à la poupe du bateau. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les femmes, d'autant que ces trois-là étaient très extravagantes…

« Reviens, mon chou ! On ne te veut que du bien.»

… pour ne pas dire carrément entreprenantes !

Rouge pivoine, il tenta de faire abstraction des propositions peu respectables qui lui parvenaient. Il leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de l'une d'elles. Ces femmes n'ont vraiment aucune pudeur. Le pire, c'est qu'il entendait les rares marins encore présents se gausser allègrement, les tentatives des trois jeunes femmes ayant attiré l'attention sur sa personne, à son grand désarroi.

« Ho, t'as la côte, mon vieux ! »

Sursautant, Kaku se retourna, tombant sur l'aîné du groupe, les bras chargés de paquets. Soufflant un coup, Jabura déposa ses courses sur le plancher du pont et, jouant des épaules pour se délier les muscles, adressa un sourire moqueur à son frère d'armes.

« Je ne t'avais pas entendu monter, s'excusa le cadet.

- Ha, ha ! Avec le boucan que font les trois minettes sur le ponton, ça ne m'étonne pas ! s'esclaffa l'homme-loup. Tu comptes les faire poireauter longtemps ?

- Je…

- C'est bien de se faire désirer, le coupa Jabura, mais à ce train-là, les petites, elles vont se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les appels des sirènes se firent plus forts. Manifestement, elles avaient parfaitement entendu leur conversation. Amusé, l'homme-loup croisa les bras et regarda son cadet, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Fatigué, Kaku ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, passant une main lasse sur son visage.

« Allez, fais pas ton prude.

- Jabura…

- N'importe qui à ta place aurait déjà sauté sur l'occasion !

- Jabura ! Arrête avec ça ! Je ne compte pas quitter ce bateau. Et de toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

L'aîné le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il avait proféré des insanités. Brusquement, une lueur s'anima dans les iris onyx et l'ex-leader s'écarta d'un pas, plissant les yeux.

« T'es pas homo, par hasard ?

- Qu- Que ?... Quoi ?! M- Mais bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua le cadet, le rouge aux joues.

- Ha ha ! Calme-toi, je te vanne ! Tu devrais voir ta tête ! »

Un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon se plaqua sur les lèvres de Jabura et, ni une ni deux, ce dernier se saisit du poignet de son compagnon et descendit du bateau.

« Allez viens, on ne fait pas attendre une dame. Enfin, trois dans ton cas, se reprit l'aîné, taquin.

- Quoi ?! Et mais attends, je suis de garde !

- T'en fais pas pour ça, je m'occupe de Lucci », contra l'homme-loup en poussant devant lui son comparse qui tentait de s'échapper.

Avec horreur, Kaku vit la distance entre lui et les agich- heu… élégantes jeunes femmes s'amenuiser drastiquement. Il tenta de se soustraire à la poigne de son compagnon, sans succès. En moins de deux, il se retrouva planté devant les demoiselles qui le dévoraient des yeux.

« _Je sais maintenant ce que ressent une côtelette devant son tragique destin._ »

Devant les gloussements des créatures, le cadet fit une autre tentative d'esquive mais fut bien vite retenu par son turbulent compère, qui lui agrippa le bras, le gardant à ses côtés.

« Bouge pas, toi. Tu vas pas me dire que t'as peur de trois minettes. Elles vont pas te manger, murmura l'homme-loup à l'adresse du plus jeune.

- Si seulement... », se désola Kaku.

Poussant son compagnon en direction des filles, Jabura adressa un sourire charmeur aux représentantes de la gente féminine. Sur un ton suave et entendu, il reprit la parole.

« N'aie pas peur et puis, je suis sûr que ces dames seront ravies de prendre soin de toi. »

Les rires cristallins doublèrent d'intensité, achevant de mettre Kaku mal à l'aise. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver la sécurité du navire.

« Allez, je vous le laisse, les filles. Et soyez gentilles avec lui, il est puceau.

- Quoi ?! », s'écria la cadet, outré.

Couleur écrevisse, l'homme-girafe n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que, déjà, il se faisait encercler de chaque côté, lui coupant toute retraite. Paniqué, il jeta un regard suppliant à son aîné, celui-ci ayant déjà regagné le bateau. Hilare, Jabura lui fit un signe de la main, lui faisant comprendre très clairement : « Démerde-toi ! ». Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que l'homme-loup serait mort, foudroyé sur place.

Gloussant de plaisir, les trois femmes se pressèrent contre l'ex-assassin, palpant effrontément le pauvre roux, qui fit un bond lorsqu'il sentit une main -allez savoir laquelle !- s'aventurer à un endroit peu approprié.

« Hou, mais c'est qu'il est bien fourni de ce côté-là, le p'tit chou !

- Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît !

- Laisse-moi voir, s'enthousiasma la deuxième à sa gauche.

- Ha non, ça suffit ! Pas touche, propriété privée !

- Derrière, c'est pas mal non plus. »

Pourquoi a-t-il la désagréable impression d'être un morceau de viande ? S'il n'avait pas eu autant de fierté, Kaku aurait soupiré de désespoir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour repousser les assauts des trois femmes. Pendues à ses deux bras, elles le forcèrent à avancer et cahin-caha, le cadet se retrouva embarqué par le petit groupe, prisonnier de la poigne ferme des jouvencelles.

_Au secours !_

De son côté, Jabura observa, avec un malin plaisir, l'homme-girafe se faire emporter par la marée d'_œstrogènes_. Le voir en mauvaise position -sans mauvais jeux de mots- était un spectacle en soi dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, il émit un petit rire. Il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour le cadet, il savait se débrouiller. Et puis, il était temps d'initier le petiot aux joies de la vie. Son sourire s'agrandit à cette pensée. Aucun doute que le jeune allait lui en vouloir après ça.

Il vit Kaku se retourner une dernière fois dans sa direction, murmurant des mots muets qu'il n'eut aucun mal à décrypter, avant de disparaître derrière les habitations en pierre. Satisfait, l'aîné s'empara de ses paquets laissés sur le pont et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bateau. Maintenant qu'il avait le champ libre, il allait pouvoir mettre ses achats à profit.

« À nous deux, Kitty ! »

**.x.**

Au milieu de la houle, le silence était d'or. La lune pointait timidement son nez, distillant ses rayons à travers la brume du soir. Les marins avaient désertés le port, préférant se réunir autour d'une table, choppe à la main, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre des histoires rocambolesques de piraterie et de rois des mers.

Mains dans les poches, Lucci parcourait les ruelles pavées en direction du port. Sa veste sur les épaules s'agitant au grès de ses pas, il observait les passants par-dessous son couvre-chef. L'animation et les bruits s'amenuisaient à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'océan, remplacés par le doux son des flots marins. Du coin de l'œil, il vit trois silhouettes disparaître dans la pénombre d'une ruelle adjacente, accrochées à une quatrième qui n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être là. Un homme à n'en pas douter.

_Probablement une bonne poire qui s'est fait harponner en chemin_, songea l'ex-assassin.

Sans accorder plus d'attention au petit groupe, Lucci continua sa route, préférant ne pas penser au sort qui attendait le pauvre naïf. Au cours de sa visite, il avait remarqué que les femmes de l'île étaient relativement... féroces.

Au port, il s'arrêta un instant, observant les étoiles briller de mille feux, éclairant le ciel de leur éclat. C'était la pleine lune, ce soir. L'astre lunaire se reflétait dans les eaux sombres du Nouveau Monde, enveloppant le paysage d'un halo d'argent.

Reprenant sa route, il caressa Hattori du bout des doigts, celui-ci roucoulant de contentement. Ses pas résonnèrent bientôt sur le ponton de bois, qui grinça à son passage. S'engageant sur la nacelle, il s'arrêta après quelques pas, fronçant les sourcils et parcourut le pont supérieur du navire d'un rapide coup d'œil. Sur son épaule, Hattori roucoula vivement, semblant le conforter dans sa pensée.

_Où est passé Kaku ?_

Passablement irrité, Lucci pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, à la recherche du cadet. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de sauter son tour de garde et il comptait bien lui faire sonner les cloches. Dans les couloirs, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de tomber sur l'un des membres du groupe. Malheureusement, pas celui qu'il cherchait, bien au contraire…

Adossé à un mur, les bras croisés, Jabura le regarda arriver à sa hauteur, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Le genre de sourire qu'il arbore lorsqu'il vient de traficoter quelque chose. Lucci fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

« Je peux savoir où est passé Kaku ?

- Ho, le p'tit ? On lui a fait une proposition qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, ricana l'homme-loup, énigmatique. Tu le connais, il adore rendre service.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- T'en fais pas pour lui. J'ai pris son tour de garde. »

Passablement étonné, Lucci haussa un sourcil. Voilà qui était très inhabituel de la part de l'aîné. Voire carrément improbable… De plus en plus sceptique, il regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, tentant d'y lire quelques entourloupes.

« Toi ? Tu as pris son tour de garde ?

- Oï, tu me vexes là. À t'entendre, je suis incapable de rendre service, s'offusqua faussement l'aîné.

Clairement, oui.

- C'est… effectivement étonnant.

- Tch ! »

Boudeur, Jabura se releva et s'éloigna dans le couloir, mettant fin à la discussion. Avant que Lucci n'ait pu faire un pas, sa suspicion augmenta d'un cran lorsque l'ex-leader lui lança une dernière chose par-dessus son épaule :

« Au fait, j'ai laissé le journal sur ton bureau. Je sais que tu n'avais pas encore eu le temps de le lire. »

Sur ce, il reprit son chemin en sifflotant, sous l'œil scrutateur de Lucci. Maintenant, l'homme-léopard en était certain, cet abruti avait trafiqué quelque chose. Sans attendre, il prit le chemin de sa cabine, bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net.

S'attendant au pire, il ouvrit la porte avec lenteur avant d'entrer, scrutant la pièce avec attention. Sur son épaule, Hattori ne bougeait pas une plume, respectant le silence de son maître. Il fit un rapide tour de sa cabine, tentant de trouver quelque chose d'anormal. Mais rien… Tout était à sa place, rien n'avait bougé. Aucuns de ses livres ne manquaient à l'appel, les papiers qui jonchaient son secrétaire étaient toujours aussi nombreux et sa bouteille de scotch toujours au même endroit.

Le leader plissa les yeux tandis que son pigeon s'envolait de son épaule pour venir se percher sur le dossier du fauteuil, attendant patiemment que son maître vienne s'asseoir. Son attention fut attirée par le journal, posé négligemment sur le bureau. Bah… il se faisait peut-être des idées…

Soupirant doucement, il se débarrassa de sa veste et le posa sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Las, il s'installa dans le fauteuil, attrapant d'une main le journal que Jabura avait laissé à son attention. Dans un froissement caractéristique, il l'ouvrit et commença à lire les nouvelles de la journée. Tiens, le syndicat des escaméras recommençait à faire des siennes…

Sans quitter le journal des yeux, Lucci attrapa distraitement sa bouteille de scotch et s'en servit un verre. Il avait appris, quelques jours auparavant, l'alliance faite entre le shichibukai, Trafalgar Law et l'équipage de Chapeau de paille. Nul doute que le gouvernement n'allait pas rester indifférent. Enfin… cela ne l'étonnait pas venant du Chirurgien. C'était un stratège très intelligent. L'homme-léopard était certain que ce pirate avait quelque chose en tête.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il attrapa son verre et en but une gorgée… avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il reposa brusquement son journal et observa le contenu de son verre. Cela n'avait absolument pas le goût de scotch ! Et la couleur non plus ! Fronçant les sourcils, Lucci huma l'odeur qui se dégageait du verre et identifia sans peine le liquide suspect.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

De plus en plus perdu, il se saisit de la bouteille, l'inspectant sous tous les angles. Au dos de celle-ci, un petit mot, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, était collé. Il s'en empara, ses yeux bondissants de droite à gauche au fil de sa lecture.

« _L'alcool est nuisible pour la santé. J'ai pris la liberté de remplacer ton scotch par une boisson plus appropriée à tes besoins. »_

Dans la cabine, le silence se fit pesant. Devant les brusques ondes négatives qui émanaient du leader, Hattori s'envola en roucoulant et se cacha en haut d'une des étagères. Une veine battant à sa tempe, Lucci froissa le petit bout de papier dans sa main.

« Sale clébard… »

Lentement, l'homme-léopard se leva, Hattori venant se percher sur son épaule, et prit le temps de retrousser ses manches. Il sortit de sa cabine, la porte se referma sur son visage froid.

Sur le secrétaire, un petit verre de lait attendait sagement que son propriétaire vienne le vider.

.x.

Ce jour-là, les anciens assassins connurent la nuitée la plus mouvementée de leur périple. Quant à Kaku, il n'a jamais voulu parler ni de son rendez-vous forcé, ni de la démarche étrange qu'il avait arborée durant près d'une semaine.

Un mystère et un secret qui resteront à jamais dans les annales.

* * *

_Et voici comment s'achève ce second opus des débilités de Jabura ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez trouvé des fautes d'orthographe ? Alors, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_ps : pour les petits curieux, je ferai sans doute un OS bonus à part, concernant la nuit de ce pauvre Kaku. Ou alors, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ;)_

_Sur ce, à plus ! _


End file.
